The subject matter of this application relates to agricultural implements.
In order to maximize yields of certain crops while minimizing water usage, it is desirable to prepare the soil of the field or planting area so that the surface of the soil within the planting area has an optimum topography. Typically, such preparation is performed using an agricultural scraper, which may comprise a blade that is supported in a generally horizontal disposition on a frame provided with ground-engaging wheels and a tongue for attachment to a tractor or other towing vehicle. Global positioning system (GPS) receivers may be mounted at the two opposite ends of the blade for measuring difference in height between the two ends of the blade and the frame may be movable vertically relative to the wheel axles by use of hydraulic cylinders or other actuators in order to adjust the height of one or both ends of the blade. By drawing the scraper over the soil, variations in height of the surface of the soil may be reduced or eliminated.
The blade of a conventional agricultural scraper may be as much as 20 feet long. The length of the blade presents a substantial challenge when moving a scraper from field to field of a farming operation and an even greater challenge when it is necessary to move the scraper over public roads and highways. One conventional scraper meets this challenge by employing two separate sets of wheels, for scraping and for road transportation respectively. At least one set of wheels is movable between a storage position and deployed position. Such an arrangement is complex and expensive and is prone to breakdown.
In operation of a conventional agricultural scraper, the blade extends perpendicular to the direction of travel of the frame. Thus, the soil that is moved by the scraper moves generally in the direction of travel of the frame. However, it may be desirable when using a scraper to feed the soil to left or right of the direction of travel.